


Cyborg meets team Flash

by Cybernetics123_4DC



Series: A cybernetic life [2]
Category: Cyborg (DCU Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death Threats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC
Summary: Barry confronts a meta to find it's Victor. Barry finds out more about Victor than he bargained for and Victor finds out something important.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Victor Stone
Series: A cybernetic life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004271
Kudos: 2





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merprincess123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merprincess123/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cyborg rencontre Team Flash - Français](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198673) by [Cybernetics123_4DC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybernetics123_4DC/pseuds/Cybernetics123_4DC). 



> Most of this is focused on Barry not Victor. It has a very funny ending.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash notice something up with Barry but don't worry as there isn't really a need to so he goes and confronts a meta. They talk about his behaviour and Caitlin tells them something important about Barry.

_**It is around midday in Central City. Most people are working or going out with someone special for lunch seeing as it is valentines day. The sun is blazing but not hot enough to annoy the inhabitants of the unusual yet heartwarming city.** _

**_Now, because of the day you would think that everyone is showing love and not hurt and fear but in a small shop tucked away in the corner, just out of sight is a technology store. Inside you can hear thuds and screaming, people scared._ **

**_Inside the shop, standing, viewing, planning is a tall man. To the untrained eye or someone just watching him from behind would only think of him as a footballer or someone who worked out, not someone who would be stealing from a store._ **

**_This man was a football player but to his disappointment but his father's pleasure he is not the same man he used to be. Also it would not be new for him to steal. He did it all the time when he was a child though he did have a partner back then to help him._ **

**_Now you may be wondering why is he there in the first place, why would he be stealing from a shop? Well he does not want to steal but he has to. He has to change. He has to become human again and this... this is the only way for him to accomplish his task._ **

**_Now he doesn't have to steal, I mean his father can give him everything that he needs, technology, equipment and even staff to build it for him but it is his fault and right now he just wants to be alone to do his work. He doesn't feel like trusting STAR not after Detroit's lab almost killed him and Central City's almost destroyed the everything while making meta humans. Something he has been concise red to be so many times._ **

**_He could buy it but he believes that no one would give him of all people a job. Most believe that he is either dead or that he is alive but shouldn't be considered and equal to anyone due to what he calls a curse, something some others call a gift._ **

**_The man looks up at the cashier and Stepps forward raising his arm and creating a gun from it. The man behind the desk moves his hand around and presses something._ **

**_"You want money I can give you money." The cashier givers at him. His whole body shaking, believing that he is going to be killed. He grunts at him and motions to behind. To a strange looking device but the two know exactly what it is and what it does. "I can't give you that." He mumbles stepping into the room behind him, cursing himself for not staying home on this amazing day._ **

**_Same time - Star Labs_ **

_**On the other side of the city not that far from the sea is a gleaming white building housing 5 people. This building is called STAR Labs and it has been closed off to the public after the particle exhelulator exploded killing hundreds if not thousands of people. Not that all of them are dead.** _

**_Cisco is sitting on the computer chair, spinning around when and alarm goes off and he is so startled that he almost falls of it. As soon as he has regained his bearing he looks up on the screen in shock. A meta, can 1 week not go by when they do not get an alert._ **

_**Sighing Cisco turns to face Barry who is currently on the phone to Iris but puts it down when he sees Cisco glaring at him. "Sorry to interrupt whatever you where doing but we have a break in at the technology store." He looks back down at the screen for more information. "And I am seeing huge electricity readings so I assume it is a meta that can manipulate it."** _

**_Before Cisco can say anymore Barry has already sped out the room in a cloud of Yellow lighting. Cisco looks towards the other side of the room and sees his suit still on the maiquine. He feels another gust of wind. As quickly as it appears it is gone this time with the suit._ **

**_Cisco looks at the others and then back out of the door. "One of these days Barry is going to himself or someone else killed by his lack of concentration."_ **

_**"Ramon is right." Harry said agreeing with his thought. "Something is wrong with Barry. He is definitely worried about something." Caitlin shakes her head at him and sighs.** _

_**"Not something, someone." Everyone looks as if she had just said something wrong. "Not that long ago Barry had a little talk with me after I asked him why he was feeling so down. He told me that he wasn't feeling like himself. When I asked why he said it was about Victor Stone."** _

_**"Who is he?"** _

_**"A famous football player on this earth. Barry thinks he is amazing and I think there is more to the two of them that meets the eye."** _

_**"Well what happened to him?"** _

_**"Barry said that he was in an accident at the STAR Labs branch at Detroit, the one which his father runs. Victor and his mother both died and Barry hasn't been able to think of anything ever since. He said that he could have saved them. He was going to speak to him. He could have stopped him. I had to tell Barry that his death wasn't his fault. That not even with his speed could he be everywhere at once."** _

_**"And you believe that this footballer, Victor is the reason that Barry isn't acting like himself lately." Joe asks pointing to the monitor which shows a picture of Victor from the news. Caitlin turns to Joe.** _

_**"I know it is the reason." She tells him before leaving the room.** _

_**"Ohh..." Cisco said bowing his head down in sorrow. "I honestly had no idea ."** _

_**"He didn't want you guys to know but I thought that it was right to say giving the situation."** _

_**Same time - store** _

**_Flash runs into the store just in time for him to stop the 'meta' from shooting at the cashier. While he is down Flash walks over to the cashier and tells everyone to run. With no hesitation everyone quickly runs out of the store._ **

**_After regaining his balance the guys walks over to the shelf and picks up the object before Flash quickly takes it out of his gloved hand. "Robbing isn't good you know." He looks down at the item he is holding. "What even is this anyway?"_ **

**_"Something that you don't need to know about. All I need to know is that it works." He growls at him in what is clearly not his own voice but one that he is using to disguise himself._ **

_**"Well it is going back on the shelf and you are coming with me or I will get the police involved." Flash says stepping closer to the meta human.** _

_**"Why?" He asks without turning around. "Why are you being so nice to me. I have seen the news." He turns around and Flash can just make out what he looks like. "You didn't give any other of you meta's a chance like this so why me?"** _

_**"Because I can tell that you don't want to do this." Flash steps closer to him and places his hands on his waist. "Something inside you is telling you that this is wrong and that you don't have to do it. You just believe that there is no other option when there is always another option. Nothing is fixed in stone." He looks up into the guys eyes. "Take that from someone who has time traveled before. I have witnessed other possibilities. If anything I should know that what you are doing doesn't have to happen. Not by someone like you. I can tell that you are strong and that's how I know that you can do other things. You can get a job. You can become famous. So just come with me and forget about this okay."** _

_**"I've spent to long here. I need to get back. Sorry." He grabs the device in Flash hand and walks backwards. He smiles at him before looking up into the sky. "Also about what you said. It applies to everyone but me. I shouldn't be alive and** **my body well just ain't my body anymore and if you don't want to get hurt then you will stay out of my way. I do not want to have to hurt you but if anyone interferes with what I am doing then I will go back on my word."**_

_**Flash super speeds over to the guy but he is far off into the distance by the time he gets to where he had been standing. This guy could not have just been a meta human. He must have been something more.** _

_**'Who was that guy?' Flash thought to himself. 'Why didn't I attack him. Put your head in the game.** _ **Put Victor Stone behind you he's dead and you can't do anything about it."**

**STAR Labs**

_**Flash wks into the room more distracted than he was when he left to go and fight the meta. He slumps down on one of the chairs and looks at everyone with a sad but understand face. Harry is the first to open his mouth but closes it when he realises that he has no comforting words for him to say.** _

**_"So did you catch the meta?" Cisco asks him breaking the silence. Barry rolls his eyes and Cisco looks down towards the ground. "So I will take the meta as a no then?"_ **

_**"What do you think?" Barry nearly yells at them. "I managed to calm him down for a tiny but and that was the only time I could get near him. Then they guy flew through the roof with what I assume is what he is after."** _

**_"Hey, we haven't done anything wrong that we are no sorry for. Like his death. We had no idea that it was the reason you were so lost it thought."_ **

**_"It's okay I understand that you did not know and therefore were just worried about me. Happens to the best of us."_ **

**_"Wait so you forgive us that easily?"_ **

**_"I have put Victor Stone behind me. He's dead. Or at least I think he is."_ **

**_"Think he is?"_ **

**_"Well he died not long after I was put into a coma. But with metas of people who should be dead popping up I am not so sure anymore."_ **

**_"On the subject of the meta." Harry said. "What did they look like?"_ **

**_"It's hard to explain, let me draw it." Then he handed it to Caitlin, who studied it hard. She suddenly gasped when she really saw_ ** **_who_ ** **_Barry had drawn._ **

_**"I recognise that face. I think I know who that is." All eyes turned to Caitlin and then they all shouted "Who the fuck is it then!" Caitlin looked terrified with their reaction.** _

**_"Well I don't know how but... but I think it is Victor Stone."_ **


	2. Who is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are trying to figure out who the meta is and it is proving more difficult than it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spelling is bad. Very bad. Sorry.

**_"Well I don't know how but... but I think it is Victor Stone."_ **

**_Everyone looks at Caitlan as if she had just grown an extra head. Barry's face just gets angrier and angrier the more the room is left in it's peaceful state. "That cannot be possible!" Barry screamed at them all. "It just isn't possible. Victor Stone died and I had I have to live with it."_ **

**_"I watched what happened." Joe told them all. "No one could have survived what had happened. Not even you." He points in Barry's direction. "The only one who we even have a slight change would be Superman."_ **

_**"It wouldn't be the first time we've encountered a metahuman of a person that was presumed dead. I mean if no body was found then it is highly possible that it is him."** _

_**"There is only one problem with you theory Cisco." Barry points out. "The guy I met I don't think was a meta human. He was just as powerful as Superman but he was no alien."** _

_**"Maybe he can copy powers." Joe shrugs his shoulders as he says so. "Anyway let's talk about this problem once we figure out who it is."** _

_**Cisco takes the sheet from Caitlan hands and puts it onto a scanner why it tries and matches the face. "Now let's see who are you." He waits as the it takes longer to do its job before he releases tension that no one knew why he held.** _

**_Cisco leans forward when it shows that it is done but suddenly jerks back in surprise, startling everyone in the room. "No this can't be right." He slams his hand on the top of the computer. "Come on, work for me."_ **

_**"What's wrong, if it is Victor then tell us." Caitlin tells him resting a hand on his shoulder while Barry comes around Cisco's shoulder while he sees what the results say for himself. He to looks up in surprise.** _

_**"It isn't Victor Stone, in fact it isn't anyone. There's no match for that face. Dead or alive. On any earth or any time. It's like they don't exist." Barry started fidgeting with the keyboard and Cisco looked down. "What do you think you are doing." He asked Barry.** _

_**"Well you said there was no match for the face." Barry replied not moving his eyes from the screen.** _

_**"Yeah, so what are you doing?"** _

_**"What if we are not meant to be looking for a full one just a partial match. I mean half of his face wasn't biological it was cybernetic and I don't think the system has updated yet so... yes!" Barry suddenly looks at the computer. "I have 4 partial matches."** _

_**"Okay, so now we just need to figure out which one it is. So what are the 4 names, Allen?" Harry asks.** _

_**"Jeff Jackson"** _

_**"He is with professor Stein on the other side of the globe so we can cross him of the list."** _

_**"Joe and Wally West."** _

_**"Well I am standing right here and Wally has never been in an accident or granted powers. So it's the last one." Joe said. "Who's that?"** _

_**"Caitlin was right. It IS Victor Stone!"** _

_**"You can't be serious. That footballer wouldn't harm a fly... physically." Caitlin said mumbling on her words as she was the one that suggested that it could be him.** _

_**"Well there is only one way to find out." Barry said, disappointed. "We'll have to bring him here."** _

_**"I know the famous footballer, well who doesn't?" Harry puts up his hand and Caitlin stared at him before pinching the bridge of her nose. "You didn't have to answer that. Anyway, he hates STAR Labs because of his father."** _

_**"Well we'll just have to work around that." Harry said. "we would of had to bring him in anyway. Ramon, do you have anyway or any device that can help us bring him in. I mean Allen's speed can't get the job done. We tried."** _

_**"Well if what Barry drew is what he really is then I am sorry to say, no. His skin is metal - promethium if I am not mistaking. He will also have a built in weapons self defence mechanism. I didn't want to say this but it would be hard for even Superman to bring him in without harming him to much."** _

_**"Well what do you think he is? An alien like superman?!" Baary shots at him even though he had already said that he wasn't.** _

_**"No really, it's hard to explain. He is certainly half-alien." Cisco said biting his lip, to try and make sure he doesn't have to answer anymore of their questions.** _

_**"What!" Everyone shouts at him in frustration, surprise, confusion and anger.** _

_**"He's a cybernetically enhanced superhuman, who's tech is alien." He informs them.** _

_**"What makes you think that. I mean is it even possible?"** _

_**"Yes, you saw it yourself. Also around the time Vic Stone was presumed dead along with his mother when there was an explosion at STAR Labs in Detroit. Vic's parents were the head of that branch and had been working on a motherbox and had used some of its technology to make a fully functioning cybernetic suit. Now if that meta really is Victor Stone and he does look like** _ _**that." Cisco said pointing to the drawing. "Then there is no other possible explanation."** _

_**"So he is part robot so can't we just hit him with an EMP or something?" Joe asks him, really wanting to get the 'meta' locked up and back to his house for some alone time.** _

_**"Well we don't want to hurt him and an EMP can kill him." Cisco tells them trying his hardest to not sound biased towards Vic.** _

_**"Then how are we going to bring him in?" Barry asks.  
** _

_**"I have an idea. Caitlin meet me in my lab." Cisco then runs of to his lab and Caitlin follows him even though she has no idea what he could possibly be planning to take him down. She just hopes that the won't have to injure him too much as someone once said 'you treat people the way you want to be treated' also because she felt sorry for him and what happened, now she just doesn't want him to be caused more pain especially from STAR Labs.** _


	3. God of Speed vs God of Tech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out who it is might of been hard, but trying to stop him is going to prove more difficult when there is no such thing as the element of surprise.

_**A wee bit later and they were back holding some sort of gun. Cisco handed it to Barry who had no idea what it was. "What is it?" Barry asked.** _

_**"You'll see." Cisco said. "All you have to do is shoot it at him. Don't worry it can penetrate his his metal. Once you do that it will slowly shut down his cybernetics with a neutral pulse then the tranquilliser dart will do the rest. Then you can drag him outside to us in the van. He will be to heavy to carry back yourself." Barry nodded and left. Cisco gave him directions to where he had tracked Vic.** _

_**Flash skidded to a stop outside the abandoned warehouse and then he slowly walked in. Victor was hunched over a workbench - he was tinkering with something. "Just go Flash." Victor said. Flash stood bewildered by the door. 'How did he know I was there.' He thought. 'Should I tranq him now or should I wait. I should wait, ask him first - that would be a nice thing to do. I mean he is Victor Stone' Then Flash spotted a camera by the door, facing him.** _

_**"I want to ask you something." Barry said. "Can I?" Victor turned around and walked up to Flash. Flash had to look up at him due to his unusual height - the guy was 2 meters tall and that was WITH his growth being stopped because of the implants! His facial expression read; 'sure ask me what you want.' "You were such a nice guy. Why did you become a criminal, again?" Victor looked at Flash - he was sad. Victor scratched the back of his forehead and sighed.** _

_**"I never wanted to be a criminal. I just need some things." Victor said going back to his workbench. "You can go now I have answered your question." But Barry didn't leave, he put his hand in his pocket and felt around for the gun with the specialised dart in it.** _

_**"I didn't come just to ask you that question." Barry told him while carefully walking closer to where he was working.** _

_**"Oh I know, I just don't care." Victor replied sounding really pissed of which meant he really didn't want any company. He was about to bail on the mission but he realised that he couldn't risk it. What if what he said at the store had been a lie. He couldn't leave another thing like that on his mind, not again.** _

_**"Then why did you tell me to go?" Barry asked as bravely as possible even though he was a red out of his wits due to what he was told to him back at the cortex.**   
_

_**"Because... because I want to be left alone to work on my hologram generator." He mumbled and by the sound of his voice he was sound scared, alone, small and in need of some emotional help to help clear up the scares his father had left behind.** _

_**"Oh, so you are not creating anything bad. Not that criminals will tend to say to a hero if they are." Barry joked at him while hoping that he was not offending him at the same time.** _

_**"Nope. I am not and if you're not going to leave can you at least help me install it into my cybernetics." Victor said turning around to face Flash once again this time with his arms spread out so that he could help him.** _

_**"Can you come with me. This warehouse is giving me the creeps." Barry said looking at Victor. His eyes then darting around the room as if something is going to come out of the shadows and hurt him.** _

_**"If this place is giving you the creeps then just go with out me. Into the van outside with your friends in it, outside." Barry just stood, shocked at Victor. 'How did he know about the van?' Barry thought to himself. "So are you going to help me or are you going to go running, scared to your pals?" Victor asked, mocking the Flash by using a childish voice and then going into a fit of laughter.** _

_**"I ... I guess I will help you. Not that I've got anything better to do for the rest of the day."** _

_**"Good. Now just put your gun down on the ground beside you." He said pointing to his pocket then motioning to the floor beside him. Barry gulped.** _

_**Barry put his hand in his pocket and brought out the gun. He showed it to Victor. "You mean this gun?" He mockingly asked him while thinking up a plan to stop him. I mean the guy is impossible to surprise that's for sure.** _

_**"Yes! Now put it down on the ground before I lose my patience and kill you in the most painful way possible." Victor growled at Flash. "Do not make this any harder for us than it already is.** _

_**Flash gulped and then went to put it down on the ground. Just before it touched the surface he used his superspeed to shoot Victor with it. It hit him bang smack in the middle of his chest and he went flying backwards, knocking over the table and doing roly-poly.** _

_**Lying on the ground he had a disadvantage, but that soon changed when he jumped up. "You really thought a tranquiliser dart was going to stop me. You know nothing." Flash looked scared as he backed-up against the wall.** _

_**"Ehh... guys. Victor's still standing and he looks like he is going to kill me." Flash said into his earpiece. 'Wait for it.' Cisco said to Flash. Flash turned around to see Victor shaking his head and wobbling uneasily before he heard his cybernetics give way and he collapsed onto his knees which to were straining under his immense weight.** _

_**"What the fuck did you hit me with?!" Victor half-shouted at Flash, trying to grab him but having no response from his limbs. He was doomed for.** _

_**"A tranq dart specifically made for you. It sends a neutral pulse through your cybernetics, turning them off leaving only your life support functions on. Once that happens a normal tranq dart is activated rendering you completely unconscious."** _

_**"I thought you were scientists and your bright idea is to give me a TIA (a mini stroke)!!! Are you guys out of your mind!" Victor replied before falling flat onto his face. Flash walked over and knelt down in front of his face. His normally bright lights of his cybernetics growing dimmer. His eyelid slowly closing - but staring at him in a creepy sort of way. "This is for your own good" was the last thing Victor heard before passing out.** _

_**Flash then dragged him into the back of the van. "Got him guys." Flash said to the others. Flash started to take of his mask when Harry said not to because Victor's visual receptors might still be working. "What do we do know. I mean we've got him so...?" Barry asked.** _

_**"We put him in the pipeline like everyone else." Caitlin said. "He may be famous or at least was but that doesn't mean he special treatment."** _

_**"The cells can't hold him." Harry suddenly said breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him confused. "The cells are built to neutralise powers and... well he has no meta-powers or any powers for that matter. Vic is just a some guy in a robot suit." Everyone was still confused. "The cells are made to hold powered beings not cybernetically enhanced ones." Everyone nodded - showing that they understand what he is trying to say.** _

_**"Then what do we do. I mean we are the only people that are even slightly capable of holding him." Barry told them. Everyone thought for a moment before coming up with no conclusion.** _


	4. Similar part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bringing Victor back to the lab he finds out that Victor has a mean side that no one wants to see. Barry ends up hearing things that he never wanted to about life and the human race - the problem is it's all true. Victor also want's to kill him.  
> Can Barry face the facts and get his friend back without getting killed in the process.

_**A wee bit later and they have arrived back at STAR Labs. They have decided just to restrain him to a bed using meta-cuffs as there wasn't really anything else to do. I mean they had to make sure his cybernetics come back online and that he is alive. Now all they were doing was waiting for him to wake up. All stood around him - Flash in costume so Victor doesn't find out Barry is in fact the Flash. Suddenly his heart rate went of the chart but his cybernetic activity was still the same as it was when he arrived - life support only.** _

_**"Is he awake?" Barry asked Caitlin. Caitlin turned to Barry and shrugged her shoulders - showing she didn't know and went back to keeping an eye on the monitors. Victor started to twitch and move his head side to side before letting out a long breath and opening his eye - his cybernetics coming to life at the same time. "Where am I?!" Victor blurted out but he got no reply. "I said where am I?!" Victor shouted again.** _

_**He looked around the room to see where he was and who he was with. He looked lost. Like he didn't know what was happening or how he had got there.** _

_**"Your at STAR Labs Central City branch." Barry said sitting and the bottom of Victor's bed. "And don't worry we have not spoken to your father but we think we should. I mean robbing a tech store when you are made of it. Something wrong and you don't want to go to your father?"** _

_**"You don't know nothing about my father. He disowned me as his son. Also I know it's you, Barry Allen wearing that costume and I would like you to take it off." Barry supersped back into normal clothes and came back to the.** _

_**Victor was angry and was trying to break free while Caitlin and Cisco were holding him down. Harry was trying to figure out what was happening. Joe by this point has disappeared in fear that he was going to get hurt. "What happened! I was gone for like 2 seconds, maybe 3!" Caitlin looked worried for him. "He wants to kill you or at least his AI does."** _

**_"We think it would be better for you to go and let us handle this." Caitlin said, clearly in fear of Barry and everyone else in the room._ **

**_"Let me speak to him, calm him down." Barry said stroking the back of his head. He turned to the 3 and narrowed his eyebrows "...Alone."_ **

**_"Yeah, no. He could kill you." Cisco blurted out._ **

**_"I have superspeed. He can't kill me. He's not fast enough. Just let me speak to him."_ **

**_"He can kill superman if he wanted to. How would superspeed help you?" Cisco asks._ **

**_"Because I am more in tune than Superman is."_ **

**_"Yeah." Caitlin sighed obviously not believing what Barry was saying, or maybe she was and was thinking that Barry was some mainic who thought could not be killed despite having been killed at least twice._ **

**_"Just let me try." He breathes out._ **

**_"Fine but if he kills you then it's your own fault." Caitlin looks at Victor and points at him. "Not his." Then they left Barry in the room with Victor. Barry leaned on the edge of Victor's bed and stared at him. He was trying to break free._ **

**_"Victor, are you there?" Barry asked calmly in a nice soothing voice. Stroking his arms and smiling like a jerk._ **

**_"I will KILL you! You can't stop me, no matter how hard you try. No matter how much you want to. No matter how fast you go. You never will. I will always win and you know that, don't you Barry?"_ **

**_"We stopped you with a tranq dart. We can do it again if and when you get out." He sighed._ **

**_"And what makes you think that?"_ **

**_"Because there is more than one of us. We are a team and you are one man. You may be the most powerful man in the multiverse but power is nothing without a team to share it with and you know that."_ **

**_GRID turned his head and turned back to face him. "Yes, but you can't hold me forever. You won't live forever but I and my friends will. That's what you're missing. I am GRID, I am the start of a new era. I am a god and you will bow down to me. You will not define me and if you do, you will pay most dearly in turn."_ **

**_"You are no god. No one is above another. Victor knows that. Even if you were, where is your body?"_ **

**_"You do not mock me like that!"_ **

**_"Well, I just did. You may be GRID as you so say, but GRID isn't a person, he is a virus in my friend. A friend I want back, right now!" Barry says, leaning closer to GRID._ **

**_"Well you don't always get what you want. Life's no fairytale like it says in the stories. There is no happy ending. Humans die leaving the God's to rule into the next era. That's life."_ **

**_"Yes, but the God's don't want to destroy life, they want to help grow it, evolve. They don't do what you do. They don't want to destroy it and start anew."_ **

**_"No one is perfect. Not even the Gods themselves. Heck, nor am I but I am right about one thing. Humans will destroy the world and you can't stop it. Not without killing half the population or maybe even a little bit more. Machines will save the world, not destroy it. You are just too scared to see the truth when it is right in front of you. You're pathetic."_ **

**_"I don't care about what you do or say GRID but you are wrong about us not being able to save the world. All I want is my friend back and let me tell you one thing. When humans want something let me tell you this - we will never give up. We may fall but we will always get back up again. Victor if you can hear me I want you to please fight it." Barry partially begged the last five words before putting his head in his arms and crying._ **

**_Suddenly all the lights on Victor's body began to flicker between green(GRID) and red(Victor) then went black. A wee bit later and the lights were back on, thankfully they were red meaning Victor was in control - not his murderous AI._ **


	5. Similar part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vic goes mental and Barry has to calm him down, Barry finds out that he has more in common with the ex-footballer that he had ever thought.

**_Suddenly all the lights on Victor's body began to flicker between green(GRID) and red(Victor) then went black. A wee bit later and the lights were back on, thankfully they were red meaning Victor was in control - not his murderous AI._ **

**_"I am so sorry, Barry." Victor said. Barry looked up - tears still rolling down his face. "I really am. I don't know what I was thinking - killing you. No, I would never want to do that. I'm not like the other criminals who you have locked down in the pipeline." Barry suddenly stood up shocked._ **

**_"Of course you knew about that! You hacked us, didn't you" Barry said, angrily. "You must be glad I can't faze through whatever you are made of.". Victor looked at him in shock. It wasn't his fault._ **

_**"Yes, I did hack you. Well kind of." Victor replied, all too calmly. "I am connected to every single computer on earth including the bat computer actually." Victor smiled. "After I woke up all the STAR laboratories computers were already connected to my body. No matter if the lab itself was no longer in use. It's not something I can control. So if you are going to blame anyone for me knowing these facts, blame my father. It's all his programming."** _

**_"Victor, why did you rob the technology store. I mean you seem like a really nice guy. Vic Stone wouldn't do that, then why did you? You are Vic Stone, you always have been and always will be."_ **

**_"You already told yourself the answer to your own question. You're looking for the footballer and I'm not the footballer... not anymore. I never wanted to be like this, but what else was I going to do? No one else was going to hire me. And I didn't want my father's help. Not after what he did. He got me into this mess and he will not be the one to get me out. He uses me. He has his whole life." He looks down at his hands than back up at Barry who has placed his hands in Victor's._ **

**_"Whatever is wrong with you. We can help you. Together we can make you better." He smiles, showing that he is no longer afraid of him. That they can trust each other._ **

**_"Oh, you just wish it was that easy but it's not. I don't need fixed, not in the sense you're talking about." He sighs looking off into the distance, over the water and to the next city._ **

**_"I'm confused. Then what do you mean. Maybe we can help and you just don't know it yet."_ **

**_"I... I wasn't meant to be like this. Me and my mum we... We were in an accident at my father's lab. My mum died and I should have to but my father was just too damn stubborn to let me go. He gave me all this shit and turned me into a lab rat. My fucking bastard of a father made me into a lab rat when I am a person. To make matters worse I became his fucking lab rat."_ **

**_"Please watch your language, Victor. There is no need to speak to me like that. I haven't done anything wrong to hurt you. I'm sure your father meant well with what he did."_ **

**_"First, you knocked me out with a tranq dart that almost killed me. And second, you know nothing about my father. If he had gone to my game then none of this mess would have happened. You don't know what it is like. What I have been through. You never will."_ **

**_"Don't you ever say that to me again. I know perfectly well what you have been through. I went through it myself. MY dad murdered my mum. My par... Joe wasn't always there for me. Thought of me as a wimp so he was overprotective of me. Later I got a job as a CSI. I can't relate to you there but..."_ **

_**"Yeah, that's right. You got the job you wanted. You got to be a CSI. But you bet I denia getting What I want and yoz right. My dad didn't want me to be a footballer. He wanted me to follow in the family footsteps, become a scientist, but traditions are made to be broken."** _

**_"Well as I was saying I got a job. A good one. I don't know how long later but an explosion at STAR Labs happened, caused by the head of it. I went into a coma and was not going to make it, but that same scientist saved my life. At first, I didn't want to accept their help so I left. But my powers began to show and I had to go back to get their help and well... you know the rest."_ **

**_"I... I am so sorry. I didn't know but still you take off your costume at the end of the day and go out as if you were a normal civilian. No one gives you a second glance. I can't! I have no costume to take off. I don't even wear clothes anymore. In fact right now... not that I want to admit it but I'm naked. NAKED! I can't go out in public. Not without people questioning what I am doing. I have no one who cares about me. No one wants anything to do with me. My girlfriend broke up with me once she saw what I had become. Just after she has said 'no matter what happens I will always love you for who you are, not what you look like'. She was scared of me. She called the police as soon as I knocked on her door so I ran away. I guess you're going to take me to your prison now. I mean all I want is to be human again. Or at least look human again. Is looking human again too much to ask."_ **

**_He slammed on his bed so hard that he broke the restraints that kept him from escaping going anywhere. He then marched over and picked Barry up by the scruff of his collar and placed against the wall._ **

**_"Is it!" Victor shouted at Barry before falling to his knees, hands on his lap, tears coming out of his last remaining human eye. Barry leaned down and lifted up his chin and looked into his eyes._ **

**_"Hey, it's okay. We're here for you." Barry said softly._ **

**_"Causes that's your job!" Victor said, turning his head away from him._ **

**_"Victor, this is not that type of job. I don't have to do what I do. I can do what I want with my life and my powers but I chose to do this. To help them stress less. I can help your life be easier too. I can even give you a job. You just have to be willing to let me help you." Victor looked up at him and started crying into Barry's chest as he slowly lifted him back onto his feet. He patted him on his rock hard, shiny, metallic back and didn't seem affected by it. Comforting him, telling him that he will be okay. After a long while he brought Victor out of the hug and put his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes._ **

**_"Now, you sit back down on your bed and I will go and get the others, okay."_ **

**_"Yeah." Victor replied, wiping his face. He then sat down on the bed and looked out the window while Barry got the rest of Team Flash._ **


	6. Can he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry has managed to calm Victor down by saying that he can give him a job. The problem is the Harry doesn't like Barry's idea. Will the team accept or deny allowing Victor to lead a better life.

_**Team Flash were standing in the secret room, waiting for Barry. As soon as Barry sped through the door the team's mood cheered up.** _

**_"How did the talk go?" Cisco said while trying to conceal his laughter. "I mean you are still alive so you must have calmed him down, right?" Barry glared at him, not amused by his comment._ **

**_"Yeah... well I did more than that. I opened up a place in his heart that has never been opened. I let him feel an emotion that he has never felt before. That no one has shown towards him."_ **

**_"What is that?"_ **

**_"His trust." Barry said, turning looking around the room, one person at a time. "The same I have... the same I was given and have from all of you."_ **

**_"Well done on getting him calm and getting his trust. Let's go and see him." Harry said._ **

**_Later_ **

**_After Barry and the others arrive back, Victor suddenly looks around - happily but as soon as he sees Harry he grows angry again. His left arm had transformed into a cannon._ **

**_"Two things. First, why is he out of his restai... oh." Harry said but stops when he sees the cuffs lying on the ground - they are completely destroyed and somehow - burnt. "Secondly, I thought you said you had calmed him down ."_ **

**_"I had." Barry said, turning to Harry. Then Barry walked over a hand on Victor's shoulder. "hey , Vic." He says, softly. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. So just back down and put that gun away." Victor looked down at him and smiled and transformed his hand back into a hand._ **

**_"Sorry, it's just that my cybernetics thought of Harrison as a threat. To be honest so did I but now I realise this isn't the same one - the one I know. He's from earth 2 rather than earth 1 - our earth."_ **

**_"Yeah, that's right. Also we call him Harry, you can call him that too. These are Cis..."_ **

**_"Cisco Ramon, Harrison/Harry Wells and Caitlin Snow.." Barry nodded and Victor put by his waist and looked at each member in turn. "I am so sorry with how I treated you guys." Victor told them. "I guess... I guess I was scared so my cybernetics went on high alert. GRID - the other side of me - if he thinks that his host - me - is in danger then he will take control of cybernetics and attack the threat. My body hasn't got the handle of human emotions yet. Don't think it ever will, really. Thank you, Barry."_ **

**_"For what?" Everyone except Barry asked Victor._ **

**_"For showing... no telling me that... that I am still a person even if I do look different."_ **

**_"Why did you steal from the store? I mean you say that you realised that you are the person you always were." Harry asked."_ **

**_"Yes, I did realise that after Barry talked to me, here. See, I thought that after the accident I wasn't and would never be Victor Stone again. That because I didn't look human, that I wasn't. I was going to build a hologram generator. To at least look human._ **

**_"We can do better." They all said._ **

**_"You can make me human again." Victor said, not really understanding what they had meant._ **

**_"No." Caitlin said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "Sadly, you can't be completely human again, but, that doesn't mean we can't make your life better."_ **

**_"How? Is that even possible?" he ask sadly, his dreams truly crushed._ **

**_"Yes, it is. Harry, please explain."_ **

**_"We thought for a bit. They were wondering if you want to join Team Flash. I don't think it is a good idea. I mean, your record is nowhere perfect."_ **

**_"Name one person whose record is. No one is perfect but I understand if you don't want me."_ **

**_"That's not what I mean. Yes, you're right. No one's is but... but you have the record of a prisoner."_ **

**_"I understand that you don't want me. I'll just go. I'm a waste of space and technology anyway." Victor turned to leave but felt a hand on his shoulder._ **

**_"Harry doesn't mean to act like that." Cisco said. "He just is a bit scared. Like you were when you first came here - just without the murderous AI. No offence."_ **

**_"None taken. You guys weren't lying when you said I could kill Superman."_ **

**_"Ehh... we were joking."_ **

**_"About the Superman thing?"_ **

**_"Yes. But that doesn't matter." Cisco looks up at him and holds his hand. "You want to join the team, Cyborg?"_ **

**_"Cyborg?"_ **

**_"Cisco is good at coming up with names and you are a cyborg, so Cyborg works perfectly well."_ **

**_"Well in that case. Cyborg reporting for duty." Victor says and everyone starts laughing. "What is so funny." Victor asks them all."_ **

**_"You don't have to say 'reporting for duty." Cisco laughs._ **

**_"Oh, sorry." Victor chuckles nervously._ **

**_"You don't have to say sorry, Stone and welcome to the team." Harry said bring out his hand for Vic to shake it. When he does he nearly crush Harry's hand and he dicides never to do it again. "Cisco you know what to do." Victor suddenly looked scared and worried at the same time._ **

**_"Don't need to worry, Victor. Just upgrading your suit." Cisco's states reassuringly._ **

**_"Ehh... you know how to?"_ **

**_"Of course. You're not the only amazing hacker in the room." Cisco said, smirking and walking down the hall to his lab._ **

**_"You didn't, did you?" Victor shouted at him. "Cisco answer me you bastard!" With no reply, Victor went running after Cisco and leaving the rest in the room._ **

**_"Do you think Cisco will be okay?" Caitlin asked._ **

**_"Oh Ramon will be fine. You should be worried about what he will do to Stone." Harry said. Barry just shook his head and left, unnoticed by the arguing pair._ **

**_"Victor is a cybernetically enhanced superhuman. Cisco has no powers that I know. Tell me why I should be worried about Victor instead of Cisco who has no means of defence." Caitlin defends_ **

**_"He does have powers." Harry corrects her._ **

**_"Oh yeah, he does. But still against Victor he's a goner." Caitlin backslashes which earns a glare from Harry._ **

**_"Ramon can hack Stone. Stone may be a half alien with powers beyond anyone's understanding but Ramon keeps an EMP in his belt for some reason." Harry informs her._ **

**_"Oh so he can EMP him. He would have to get it near him first. Victor will shoot him before he will even get the chance." Caitlin reasons._ **

**_"Ramon is capable of opening portals." Harry states._ **

**_"So is Victor." Caitlin agrees._ **

_**"He is?" Harry asked.** _

_**"Yeah, you think that I wouldn't run a power scan as well as a diagnostic scan. You're crazy." Caitlin chuckles while Trying to hide her devilish grin that is spread across her face.** _

_**"Invasion of privacy much." Harry says, ironically.** _

**_"You staked on your own daughter and I'm invading privacy. Just saying." Caitlin smugs._ **

**_"I was doing it for her own safety." Harry defends._ **

**_"I was doing it for the safety of all of us. You know what I'm going to check on them." Caitlin tells him._ **

**_"You want a burger?" Harry asks._ **

**_"What?" Caitlin replies in shock._ **

_**"Never mind. Forget about it." Harry tells her. Suddenly they heard screaming and gunshots coming from Cisco's lab. Harry turned to Caitlin scared and with his eyebrow up.** _

**_Caitlin mumbles."You know what. I will have that burger."_ **

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
